


Germany and the Ghost of His Past

by Sun_Spark



Series: Hetalia: Germany and the Ghost of His Past [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle, Beating, Character Death, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical Inaccuracy, Nazi, Post-World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after World War ll and Germany must deal with the memories and guilt of the war, as well as the pain of losing his brother. Though if this was not bad enough Hitlers appointed successor, Karl Doenitz, is now showing just why Hitler chose him. Can Germany survive the pain of his past and the horror of the present, or will he fail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned as part of a series, but it can be read as a stand alone without a problem.  
> ** *** This indicates that what you are reading is a memory.  
> This and many other works can be read on my Wattpad account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/WordxDancer

Chapter One

Germany woke nearly screaming in the process. Poland. He had been dreaming about Poland again, not happy dreams either. His dreams about Poland, about almost everyone, were bloody. He would always remember the blood, the pain and surprise on his little brother's face as he attacked him. He had waged the second world war, had attacked his little brother, and lost his older brother. Some things would never leave him.

Germany got up and tried to stop the shaking in his legs, tried to stop the memories, but he couldn't....

**Sirens, screaming, blood.

"Germany!?!"

He ignored the panicked voice, the terror it betrayed, continued forward to strike again. To draw blood on Poland’s face, he ignored everything around him, just went forward and did as he was told; As Hitler commanded.

"Germany stop!!"

He grabbed Poland by the neck and shoved him hard against a wall, raised his fist to strike again, felt bone about to give way under his fist, ignored the screams. 

"Surrender."

Russia’s voice was calm, his face showed nothing but his usual blank, calmness.

"Rus..Russia!"

Poland almost sounded relieved, Germany ignored them both. He stayed his hand from striking again. Russia went over to Poland.

"Surrender, Poland."

Poland’s eyes grew wide, disbelief crossed his face.

"You cannot win, surrender."

Poland shook his head.

"Never."

His voice was defiant. Germany shifted his hold so he was holding Poland from behind.

"Then you give me no choice, Comrade."

Russia raised his fist and continued to beat Poland. All the while Germany held Poland upright in a harsh grip, ignored the screaming of pain, the futile attempts to escape.**

 

Germany realized that he was indeed hearing screaming, his own. He opened his eyes to find himself on his knees. The soreness of his throat confirmed that it was indeed he who had screamed. He shakily got to his feet and stumbled back to his bed, he surrendered to the pain, the terror his own past gave him. He would never break through that, never break through his Nazi past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be one in a series of stories, but it can be read as a stand alone without problem.
> 
> ** ** This means what you are reading is a memory.  
> This and many other works can be read on my wattpad account: https://www.wattpad.com/user/WordxDancer

The next day Germany went to the usual world conference of the main nations. No one spoke to him no one asked him how he was, he had expected that. He sat in his chair at the conference table, he watched France and England argue, America get in the middle of it, Japan talking with China, Italy and Romano laughing and joking - and he felt it, that same terrible pain came again; he should be here, Germany should be telling him to calm down, he should be here to make Germany mad, to make him smile inwardly, to just be him....

**"West!"

The last thing Prussia had said, or rather screamed, as far as the Allies knew.

They had lost, they had lost the war. Now Prussia, his brother, was being taken by Russia and the other Allies, was being dissolved. He knelt there next to his brother, held him while he suppressed screams of pain, as his nation was ripped apart and divided. As Prussia said his last word, released his last breath, and all the life had left his body, Germany cried. 

Right before he died Germany heard his brother whisper:

"Remember your promise, Bruder. I love you." Those had truly been his last words.

As Germany cried the Allies stood in the background, emotionless and insensitive to his pain, to his own suffering. They had all pretty much turned their backs on him after they had blamed him for World War 1, the war they had all wanted and prepared for, but when he took the first step they had turned on him completely after the war, given him the whole war debt, and removed his title as empire. He had been abandoned by everyone except Prussia, his brother, now dead by the same Allies.

They had taken the one person who showed him any compassion, taken the one person he had loved, abandoned him, and left him to fall into insanity.**

Germany came back to himself to find he was shaking, but if the other nations noticed they acted as if they didn't. He made an effort to control his shaking and looked out the window as the meeting started.

Prussia...where are you now, my Brother?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> History repeats itself.   
> WARNING: This chapter has graphic depictions of the holocaust.

Germany went to his usual training, alone, in his back yard. He did all his training then went to run a few miles, while he was running he passed a group of SEK officers, after a few moments he heard screams and gunshots behind him. He turned, remembering that he didn't have his sidearm, and saw the SEK officers had fired on a Jewish man, as he stood there he saw there was a Gestapo officer with them now, he was handing them something. That something was a Nazi armband that they put on their arms.

Germany turned and continued running, he ran to a forest that was not far and there collapsed on the ground gasping in pain. Regardless of what people thought, the Jews were German people, and he felt every bit of joy, pain, anger, sadness, or otherwise, that his people did. It had nearly driven him mad in WW2 when they had burned so many Jews, and judging by the amount of pain he was in, that man had not been the only one.

Again his vision started to go black and red, and the memories came, accompanied by pain....

**"You will serve?"

Hitler asked it calmly but it wasn't a question.

"I will serve."

Germany played soldier, fell into his routine of being the perfect soldier. Hitler nodded and turned back to his maps, both of his own territory and that of other nations. He picked something up and turned back to Germany.

"In three days we march on Poland, then we deal with the Jews."

"Yes, Sir."

He held the thing out to Germany, it was a blood red piece of cloth, the Nazi armband.

"If you are loyal take it and place it on your arm."

Germany took it and put it on his left forearm. Hitler nodded and turned back to his maps.

"You may go."

Germany had left and three days later he marched on Poland.**

The memory faded but Germany was given no respite, for another quickly took its place.

**Germany watched from the sidelines as they marched the Jews towards the huge ovens, this was to be the first time. Germany didn't like this, but his mind overrode his heart.

They are enemies of the Furah, to the Father Land. It told him, and he listened, watching alone from one of the higher balconies, watched them push the Jews in and shut the doors, turn the ovens on. He could hear, even through the thick doors and walls, the screams, the pain came a moment later.

He didn't scream, he wanted to but he couldn't, he fell to his knees feeling like he had been shot several times over, like a hot iron was being pressed to all of his skin at once. As each Jew died he himself died with them, he was still on his knees gripping the railing with one hand, the other clutching his stomach and chest. When the last Jew died Germany felt like he was going to pass out, the pain would not recede, he tried to breathe and coughed up blood.

He shakily stood and looked over the courtyard, to those ovens, they had opened the doors so they could remove the bodies once they cooled down. Germany saw what he thought was once a little girl, unrecognizable completely burnt. He felt sick, but again he heard the voice telling him they were the enemy, it was necessary. So he would follow, he would fight this war, and he would deal with the pain as a million more Jews suffered the same fate.**

Germany found that he was on his side, curled around himself, he was crying. He could not take the pain of the past and what seemed to be the pain of the present combined, as he tried to calm down his mind started thinking again. A Gestapo had given them those orders, those armbands. Was his nation going back down that path again? After what had happened last time!?!

Germany stood and started towards his home, taking a different route than the one he had come by. Once home, he calmed himself then got into his uniform. He had stood by last time, he would not allow this again. It was time for a little Leader to Nation chat.


	4. Chapter 4

When Germany came to the capital, he didn't ask permission to go in, he just did, one of the advantages of being the nation itself, no one can really argue with you. Karl Doenitz looked up as Germany walked through the door.

"I don't suppose there's any point in asking you to knock every once in a while is there?"

His voice was teasing, he was a kind man, or so Germany had thought. 

"What is going on?"

Germany put authority and self-confidence into his voice that was in no way there.

"Why are the men wearing Nazi armbands again? Why are the Jews being shot?!"

Karl looked a little taken aback, but then he scowled.

"Because that is what I have chosen. Hitler did not choose me as his successor for nothing."

"In case you hadn't noticed, all the world, especially this nation, is a lot better off, not to mention happier, now that Hitler is gone!"

Germany was struggling to keep his voice under control, but the pain was coming back, the terror it caused him was coming back.

"I am the leader of this nation and therefore no German has any right to decide what I do or do not do."

Germany snarled at him.

"I am this nation. I have been here through every war, every leader, since Rome and Germania started the battles that created this nation."

He stepped closer to Karl, noticing that the other was slightly shorter than he was.

"I feel every little bit of emotion, especially pain, that the German people do. Including the Jews. I remember all of World War II, and know better than you or anyone else what it did to this nation and what it will do if we go back down that path."

Karl looked slightly frightened, but he set his jaw and glared up at Germany.

"You being the nation means you are even more bound to my rule than the people. I am your leader and therefore you will follow, I have chosen a path and you will walk it."

Germany was about to respond but the pain came back tenfold. He cringed and sank back to lean against the wall.

"Is this the price? This pain? This pain is because of what you are doing, and it is not my own feelings, it is that of your people, Jews and all. I felt it during the war and ignored it, though I often ended up on the ground bleeding, but I cannot do that again."

He could barely breath let alone talk, but he raised his voice all the same.

"Do you remember what happened in the war?! Do you remember that this nation was nearly destroyed?! That my brother, Prussia, was destroyed!?!? Are you going to lead us down that path again, only for it to end with our complete annihilation?!?!?!!!!"

Germany could not breathe but he had shouted it all the same. Karl looked disturbed and slightly shocked, but he scowled again, and calmly said:

"I am not going to attack the other nations quite yet. If and when I do it will be after I have dealt with the Jews and after I have rebuilt Germany’s strength."

Germany had closed his eyes and his breath came in ragged uneven, breaths.

"That's not so different from what he said. And believed him, I lost my brother, was nearly destroyed, and many other things I cannot name for it would take too long, but know this: none of them are good."

Karl shook his head.

"It will be different this time, I have learned from the war. You may go."

Germany stood, too tired and in too much pain to argue anymore, words would do no good against this man, he turned and was half way out the door when Karl's voice caught up to him.

"Do not think of rebelling, Germany. For I will not be as lenient as Hitler was."

Germany had just enough time to think, 'Hitler wasn't lenient at all.', before another memory over took him. He cried out and sank to his knees the empty hallway being replaced with something entirely different...

**The battle had been going on for a near hour, the Allies had pushed them back within German borders, they were currently trying to defend Hitler and his stronghold. He saw men falling all around him, more German than not, he just kept firing. 

They were going to run out of ammunition, not to mention men, in another few hours, if they lasted that long. England, America, China, and a few others were out there, Russia and his men were fighting on the Russian front, if the German soldiers weren't there they were here.

Germany was on his own now with only his brother, Italy had been taken, as had Japan. It fell back to the German brothers, Germany and Prussia, the two nations that were one. Germany didn't know how they were going to get out of this but as he kept firing he remembered his brother's words right before this had started:

"Hey, West? I know I haven't told you this much but, Ich Lieb Dich, Mein Kleiner Bruder." I love you, my little brother. "You already knew that, didn't you? Ya know one of these days I will fall, I won't be able to help you anymore."

Germany had tried to stop his brother but Prussia held up a hand.

"Just listen to me, West. Remember when you were little and you would always climb in bed with me? How you seemed to always be crying? Well, when I am gone West please don't cry, you'll have your entire nation to take care of. If one of us must die than the other, you, must survive."

He had come to stand in front of his brother, looking up at him.

"Please promise me this, West. When I die, continue to live, live for both of us. If they must take me do not allow them to take you. Live, mein Bruder. Please promise me."

Germany had inclined his head and promised, Prussia had nodded and put his arms around his younger brother. Germany had returned the hug and for a few moments that is how they stayed, then goofy Prussia was back, and Germany rolled his eyes suppressing a playful groan.

"Come on West, we've got a battle to fight and some Allies to kick halfway from here to the sun!"

And now they were here, fighting an impossible battle, that seemed to be what Germania's sons were best at, or at least the getting into them part.

When England called a temporary truce to let them surrender, like they would, a shot rang out. But it was clear when both sides called out 'attack' that it had not been them. It had sounded from inside the strong hold where Hitler was with his Generals. One of said Generals came out to stand on the steps arms raised.

"Germans, lay down your arms! Hitler is dead and has chosen his successor Karl Doenitz! He has agreed to an unconditional surrender!"

What?!?! Had he just heard that correctly? Hitler was dead?! While part of him was relieved that it was over, another part of him hated it, had it all been for nothing? He looked at Prussia and they stood laying down their guns. After all Germans had surrendered their weapons America and the Allies left the soldiers to their men and came towards Germany and Prussia.

"Well Germany, Prussia, seems it's over"

America said. They didn't answer.

"Well, we already know what to do with you two."

England.

"Indeed, after all, this is the second time you've started such a war isn't it, Germany?"

China.

"Last time we removed your title, this time you will be dissolved, both of you."

That was America. Before Germany could react Prussia stepped in front of him arms spread protectively.

"No! You are not going to dissolve us both!"

The Allies looked a little taken aback, kind of how Germany felt.

"If you must take one of us then it will be me! But you will not touch Germany!"

Germany wanted to protest but he had made a promise, and he knew Prussia would gladly protect him, he just never expected to have to uphold that promise less than two hours later.

"Now see here...!"

England started but America stopped him.

"You two are the last of your family aren't you?"

It was not a jab nor was it harsh, merely a question. At Prussia's nod, America turned to England and China.

"We cannot simply destroy an entire family, Germany has suffered almost as much damage as we have in this war, if not more so, let that be his punishment. Besides it is Prussia who is the more troublesome of the two, without him I doubt Germany will start so many wars."

Germany felt himself pale and he felt sick. Prussia? They were going to destroy Prussia? His brother? His mind could not seem to comprehend this. He felt Prussia back up a few steps arms still raised to either side, and lean into him slightly. Germany instinctively put his hands on Prussia's hips, he knew that this was Prussia trying to comfort him that, Prussia was not scared of this fate he had just given himself. That didn't make it any easier.

After a few moments, the Allies turned back to them.

"Alright. You will be destroyed Prussia, and you Germany will be left unharmed."

Why was it, Germany wondered, that it was always America to tell them these things? Prussia slowly dropped his arms and rested his hands on top of Germany's. After a few moments he collapsed to his knees with a scream, it had started, the Allies were not slow to act.**

 

Germany came back to the present then, he was on the ground staring at the ceiling. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was glad that the hall had been and still was empty. The rest of his mind was preoccupied with trying to calm down, trying to force the memory out of his mind.

He rose to his feet and started slowly home, on the way he thought of his brother, of the promise he had made. He had kept that promise to this day, he had lived, even in his brother's absence, he had lived, he had continued. But if this idiot, Karl, went back down the path of Nazism he would not survive it.

He would not be able to do this on his own, as much as he hated to admit it or go to them he had too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Germany swallows his pride and asks for help.

The World Conference was not a simple matter of ignore and be ignored this time, he could not simply listen and not engage. He had to speak with America, back then on that day, America had seemed the most sympathetic to what was going on. But would he still be?

At the end of the conference, Germany was the first one to leave, he waited outside for America to leave. When the other nation appeared, he was one of the last to leave, he stopped to talk to England. As Germany waited for them to finish, he thought about America, out of the main nations they were two of the youngest, but their lives had been so different. 

America and he had both been raised by their brothers, America born from peace and he from battle, his brother had stayed by him and America's had gone to war with him, America was happy and freer than most nations and he was under whatever rule he was given and probably the most restricted of them. These were only a few differences, but even with them all he still felt there was something they had in common, he just didn't know what.

As America finished the conversation and England walked away Germany walked up to the other.

"America."

America looked up surprised.

"Germany?"

Germany inclined his head, why was it so hard? When he had done all those things as a soldier, why was it so hard to ask America the question? To defy his leader?

"America, I....'

America raised a questioning eyebrow at him, Germany took a deep breath.

"America,"

He looked the other in the eye. If he said this he was pretty much betraying his leader.

"I need your help."

. . .

After a few moments of silence, America staring at him opened mouth the whole time, America cleared his throat.

"Wh..What?"

Germany took another breath, Ok, so it wasn't like the other was use to him asking for help.

"I need your help."

His voice had more strength to it this time. He knew this was right, things could not go the way they were headed.

"Ok....With what?"

"Not here."

Germany motioned with his hand to a door leading to an empty room. America followed him in watching him warily the entire way. Germany almost smiled.

"Don't worry, I do not have a gun nor a knife on me."

America relaxed slightly at that and smiled.

"Well, that's good."

Germany shut the door and turned back to America who was leaning against the table. After a few moments of silence America again asked.

"With what, Germany? Why have you come to me?"

Germany closed his eyes, he felt like he couldn't say it, couldn't say those words. But he had come this far, he had too. He took a breath and said very calmly.

"My leader, Karl Doenitz, is trying to resurrect the Nazi occupation. He has already started slaughtering the Jews, I tried talking with him but he would not listen, I need your help to contain, and if necessary....remove him from the equation."

America raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't this an internal problem? Shouldn't you deal with this on your own?"

"Do you want the Nazi occupation to rise to power again?"

Germany hadn't meant to but he had snapped that last sentence. Couldn't America see? See that this wasn't something he could deal with? That he needed help?!

"Alright, Germany."

Germany opened his eyes surprised, America was going to help him?

"I will speak to the other Allies, I at least will help you deal with this. But I warn you, if this Karl has control of your men than this may be a bloody affair, you must realize that blood may be shed."

If America looked at him any more intently he would burn a hole through Germany's head.

"I understand."

America nodded.

"Then we should go, You go and do what you can to suppress this before it explodes, and I will speak to the Allies. But Germany, forgive me for asking, wasn't you coming to me treason?"

Germany did not flinch, merely looked America directly in the eye.

"It was. But it was the right thing to do."

America nodded.

"So...no grenades?"

His voices was teasing, Germany nearly rolled his eyes, but instead said in a matter-of-fact voice, putting a little smile in it.

"Dumkopf, if I used a grenade I would kill myself as well."

As they left to go their separate ways America laughed and Germany allowed himself a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dice have been rolled. Now how do they fall?

When Germany got back to his own land he found the German troops already training and rounding up Jews. As he passed them he heard one soldier say;

"Why are we doing this again? I thought we were past all this bloodshed."

Germany couldn't agree more. When he came to the capital he found that Karl was drawing up battle plans for the complete control of the Pacific Ocean, not to mention another invasion of Poland.

"You're going to try Poland again? Ya'd think that after being beaten while we outnumbered them 40-1 we wouldn't go back there."

Karl glanced up at him, he wasn't glaring but he seemed to be steadying himself.

"Yes well, if we have complete control of the Pacific we should be able to win the new war. Poland is insignificant, but it is a close nation who deserves some payback."

Germany tried not to groan from disbelief, not only at the fact that Karl thought they would be able to out do Poland, but at the thought of going through another war, forget winning it.

"You still will not listen to reason?"

Karl looked at him.

"You forget your place Germany. It is my decision what is reason and what is foolishness."

Germany nodded.

"Uh-huh. And that will be our undoing."

Karl turned to him, anger clearly evident on his face. Though his voice was even, if not down-right cold.

"Hold your tongue Germany. If we had had control of the Pacific last time we would have won."

Before Germany could answer they heard sirens, the sound of gunfire and a few bombs. A soldier ran in, both Germany and Karl turned to him.

"Sir, the Allies are attacking!"

Germany instantly felt himself falling into a battle mode but then remembered, he had asked the Allies for this. Karl seemed to read his mind, he turned to Germany with rage and disbelief on his face but he did not speak. Germany calmly rose from where he had been sitting and just as calmly said.

"That's right, I went as far as to ask the Allies to help me stop you."

He turned and left to join America, as he left he heard Karl yell after him.

"You will pay for this Germany, you traitor!"

Germany didn't care. He came out into a battlefield, he saw people running around and soldiers scurrying for position. His instincts told him to run and start fighting, but he calmly and slowly walked through the battlefield towards where he saw America.

As he came closer he saw England shoot at him, barely missing, America shot up a hand to stop him from firing again. Germany was next to them now.

"No! you idiot! He's on our side this time!"

"Oh, sorry, habit from the war."

Germany just nodded. He turned to America.

"I know I asked for your help, but bombs? I do not want the civilians caught in this any more than necessary."

America shook his head, mischief clearly evident in his voice.

"Nope, we didn't bomb anything. We used C4 on a few things though."

Germany nodded again. But then he heard it, airplanes, bombers to be precise. He looked up sharply to the sky and did indeed see several bombers, but there was something off about them. He turned to ask America what they were doing, America was asking England the same thing, when it clicked in his mind. That's what was wrong with the bombers, they were German!

Germany looked back to the sky in disbelief. Karl had given an order to bomb his own city?! Germany had originally thought Hitler being gone was a good thing, but now he realized that Karl was even worse. Germany looked at the capital building to see Karl standing on the steps looking directly at him with an evil smile on his face.

Germany had a feeling that that man knew exactly what he was doing, in fact Germany thought that Karl might be doing this to get back at him, remembering that the pain of the German people was Germany’s pain. Germany sank to his knees a moment later with a scream of pain. He could vaguely hear America call out to him and put a hand on his shoulder, but he, though overridden by pain, was entirely focused on Karl.

"America,"

He stood and reached for his side arm.

"I will deal with Karl."

America merely nodded, Germany had blood from a cut on his arm that shouldn't be there, a side affect of his people being slaughtered. He made his way towards Karl, everything else fading away to one blurry and noisy mess. As he got closer Karl saw him and ordered his personal soldiers to shoot, at least five bullets hit him but he didn't seem to notice, it didn't matter, it wouldn't kill him so he would continue.

When he got closer he ignored the soldiers and the other million bullets that pierced his body he grabbed Karl and put the gun to his head.

"Order them to surrender to the Allies."

Karl glared at him.

"Never."

He spat it out. Germany shot. Karl dropped dead. The Germans saw him fall and slowly the shooting stopped. Germany very calmly turned to the soldiers.

"Germans, surrender and let this end once and for all."

Every German laid down their arms and the Allies started to tend to the wounds of every one around them; Germans, Soldiers, civilians, Americans, English, everyone who had been wounded. Germany looked to America and saw the other nod at him, Germany nodded back.

Germany looked up to the newly dawning day, no he would never break through nor out run the ghost of his past. But he could keep the past from repeating itself.

 

***

 

After-words the Allies would have the Berlin Wall built and Germany separated, having each side ruled by a different person. They would then leave Germany to himself.

 

Fin.


End file.
